moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Thunderball
|company = Eon Productions |distributor = United Artists |released = December 9, 1965 (Tokyo premiere) December 29, 1965 (United Kingdom) |runtime = 130 minutes |language = English |budget = $9 million |gross = $141.2 million |imdb_id = |studio = United Artists}} Thunderball is a 1965 film and is the fourth spy film in the James Bond series starring Sean Connery as the fictional MI6 agent James Bond. It is an adaptation of the novel of the same name by Ian Fleming, which in turn was based on an original screenplay by Jack Whittingham. It was directed by Terence Young with its screenplay by Richard Maibaum and John Hopkins. Plot Led by one-eyed evil mastermind Emilio Largo (Adolfo Celi), the terrorist group SPECTRE hijacks two warheads from a NATO plane and threatens widespread nuclear destruction to extort 100 million pounds. The dashing Agent 007, James Bond (Sean Connery), is sent to recover the warheads from the heart of Largo's lair in the Bahamas, facing underwater attacks from sharks and men alike. He must also convince the enchanting Domino (Claudine Auger), Largo's mistress, to become a key ally. Reviews Upon its release the film received generally positive reviews. Dilys Powell of The Sunday Times remarked after seeing the film that "The cinema was a duller place before 007." David Robinson of The Financial Times criticised the appearance of Connery and his effectiveness to play Bond in the film remarking: "It's not just that Sean Connery looks a lot more haggard and less heroic than he did two or three years ago; but there is much less effort to establish him as connoisseur playboy. Apart from the off-handed order for Beluga, there is little of that comic display of bon viveur-manship that was one of the charms of Connery's almost-a-gentleman 007." Cast *Sean Connery as James Bond (007): An MI6 agent assigned to retrieve two stolen nuclear weapons. *Adolfo Celi as Emilio Largo (voice dubbed by Robert Rietty): Main antagonist. SPECTRE's Number Two, he creates a scheme to steal two atomic bombs. *Claudine Auger as Dominique "Domino" Derval (voice dubbed by Nikki van der Zyl): Largo's mistress. In early drafts of the screenplay Domino's name was Dominetta Palazzi. When Claudine Auger was cast as Domino the name was changed to Derval to reflect her nationality. The character's wardrobe reflects her name, as she is usually dressed in black and/or white. *Luciana Paluzzi as Fiona Volpe: SPECTRE agent, who becomes François Derval's mistress and kills him before being sent to Nassau. *Rik Van Nutter as Felix Leiter: CIA agent who helps Bond. *Bernard Lee as M: Head of MI6. *Martine Beswick as Paula Caplan: Bond's ally in Nassau who is kidnapped by Vargas and Janni. *Guy Doleman as Count Lippe: SPECTRE agent who tries to kill Bond in the health clinic and is in charge of the operation of replacing Duval with Palazzi while there. *Molly Peters as Patricia Fearing: a physiotherapist at the health clinic.10 *Earl Cameron as Pinder, Bond and Felix Leiter's assistant in The Bahamas. *Paul Stassino as François Derval and Angelo Palazzi: Derval is a French Air Force pilot assigned to the NATO staff, and who is also Domino's brother. He is killed by SPECTRE agent Angelo Palazzi, who impersonates him. Palazzi is later killed by Largo. *Desmond Llewelyn as Q: MI6's "quartermaster" who supplies Bond with multi-purpose vehicles and gadgets useful for the latter's missions. *Roland Culver as the Foreign Secretary: British Minister who briefs the "00" agents for Operation Thunderball and has doubts about Bond's efficiency. *Lois Maxwell as Miss Moneypenny: M's secretary. *Philip Locke as Vargas: Largo's personal assistant and henchman who abstains from alcohol, smoking and sexual intercourse, emphasising his devotion as a killer. He is killed by Bond with a spear gun on the beach. *George Pravda as Ladislav Kutze: Emilio Largo's chief nuclear physicist who aids his boss with the captured bombs. He rescues Domino, pitying her when Largo was torturing her. He later escapes the boat with a life saver and swims away. *Michael Brennan as Janni: One of Largo's thugs who is usually paired with Vargas. *Rose Alba as Madame Boitier *Leonard Sachs as Group Captain *Edward Underdown as Air Vice Marshal *Reginald Beckwith as Kenniston *Maryse Guy Mitsouko as Madame La Porte (uncredited) *Anthony Dawson as Ernst Stavro Blofeld, voiced by Eric Pohlmann (both un-credited): The head of SPECTRE (uncredited) *Bill Cummings as Quist: Another of Largo's inefficient thugs who, after failing to assassinate 007, is thrown into a shark pool under orders from his boss. (uncredited) *André Maranne cameos as SPECTRE No. 10. (uncredited) Category:1965 films Category:English-language films Category:British films Category:James Bond